Left 4 Spain
by Shadowhedge016
Summary: Este fanfic en español cuenta la história de cuatro supervivientes en Barcelona, España. El "Green Flu" se ha extendido hasta la costa este de España, y los cuatro tendrán que trabajar juntos para sobrevivir.


**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic. Va sobre el virus del videojuego Left 4 Dead, que se ha extendido hasta Barcelona, España. En este capítulo explicaré el primer encuentro con el vírus de mi protagonista, Manolo. El resto de capítulos serán más parecidos al juego que todos conocemos. Todos los que vivan en Badalona o cerca de él reconoceran algunos de los sitios que escriba en mi fic. Bueno, ahí va. **

Era una noche oscura de verano. Lo único que iluminaba las calles eran las farolas y la luna llena. Solamente se oía el viento paseando por las calles de Alfonso XIII. Un sonido suave, como el de un cepillo, seguido por el de metal hueco chocando entre sí interrumpió la tranquila velada que había delante del pabellón:-_¿Has oído lo del partido de hoy?_-Dijo una voz medio ronca:-_dicen que varios de los jugadores cayeron enfermos durante el partido... vaya unas mujercitas que están hechos los del Juventut..._-continuó la voz. A Enrique no le gustaba el básquet, y mucho menos su equipo. Él y Manolo habían estado barriendo las calles de Badalona desde hacía unas tres horas, y aún les quedaba bastante: _¿Podría haber sido el vírus ese de la rabia? Ya sabes, ese que esta acabando con América_.-Contestó Manolo, esto último en un tono sarcástico. Se rió un poco ante este comentario. Manolo tenia unos 39 años, tenia el pelo muy corto y gris, y empezaba a quedarse calvo por en medio. Llevaba una barba de unos cuatro dias. Enrique, de unos 54 años, llevaba casi la mitad de su vida siendo barrendero y, comparado con Manolo, era todo un profesional. Era más bajo que su compañero, y solo le quedaban cuatro pelos. Tenia la voz algo ronca, en parte de lo viejo que estaba, y en parte porque fumaba:-_Si, ya. Esos palurdos no saben qué inventarse para llamar la atención..._-dijo Enrique, encendiéndose un cigarro. Enrique estaba orgulloso de ser español. Había estado ahí toda su vida, y nunca había salido de España, y tampoco es que fuese fan de lo surrealista:- _Pero bueno, ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos de una enfermedad, si nó de ésta pila de basura que han dejado los jóvenzuelos..._-Todos los alrededores del pabellón estaban llenos de latas de cerveza, cola, bolsas de patatas y más basura:- _Bueno, lo que tú digas, Enri..._-Dijo Manolo:- _¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? Deja de hacerlo, por el amor de Dios..._-Manolo no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante la reacción del anciano.

Siguieron barriendo las calles. Estaba siendo una noche normal y corriente, hasta que Manolo escuchó unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia él. No era raro para él que pasasen pesonas tan tarde, e ignoró el sonido. No le hubiera parecido extraño de no ser porque el sonido de los pasos se detuvo a solo un par de metros de él. Se giró para descubrir a un joven de pelo largo ,con una bufanda del DKV Juventut, ladeando de un lado a otro, intentando mantener el equilibrio constantemente:- _Eh, Enrique, mira..._-Enrique se giró y se acercó a Manolo al ver al chico:-_Estará borracho... déjalo estar_-Se volvió a girar dando la espalda a Manolo y al joven. Manolo siguió barriendo, sin dejar de vigilar al sospechoso, que no dejaba de mirar a Enrique. De repente el chico corrió hacia el viejo, dispuesto a abalancarse sobre él:-_ ¡Enrique, cuidado!_-Gritó Manolo. Al anciano no le dió tiempo de reaccionar, y recibió un golpe en las costillas antes de carse al suelo:-¡Hijo de...!- Enrique no pudo terminar la frase al recibir un fuerte pisotón en la cara por parte del chaval. Manolo, dispuesto a acabar con la agresión, cogió su escoba con fuerza y cargó contra el joven, tirándolo al suelo:-_¿Estas bien?- _Preguntó Manolo a Enrique mientras se incorporaba del golpe que le había propinado al chico. Al no recibir respuesta corrió en ayuda del viejo, que aún estaba en el suelo:-_¡Enrique! ¿Estas bien?_- volvió a preguntar Manolo, esta vez mas cerca del viejo. Al acercarse, se dió cuenta de que el golpe que le había dado el chico a Enrique le había abierto la cabeza, y un chorro de sangre caía por la frente de Enrique:- _Ay... no veo nada... creo que me muero..._-Dijo Enrique con un toque bromista, en un intento de animar a Manolo:- Venga, no digas eso, viejo- Manolo se ponía cada vez más nervioso:-Te sacaré de aquí y te curarán eso, vamos...-Manolo tiró del brazo de Enrique y éste puso un brazo alrededor de Manolo para mantanerse en pié: Chico, no me puedo creer que hayas matado a un borracho...-Dijo Enrique:-No lo he matado, viejo...

Se dirigían al ambulatório que había debajo del IES Enric Borrás, cuando escucharon un fuerte chillido formado por más de una persona:- Genial, bandas callejeras...- Dijo Enrique. En este momento, Manolo era el que más sentido común tenía de los dos, pues Enrique había perdido bastante sangre. Se giró hacia donde provenia aquél sonido, y le recorrió un escalofrío al observar a una horda de gente que se dirigía a ellos dos. Sin más remedio, entraron dentro del centro comercial Mágic de Badalona. Corrieron el gran espacio, subieron unas escaleras mecánicas, y llegaron hasta una tienda de artículos deportivos. Utilizaron una estanteria con deportivas como barricada:-¿Pero que le pasa a ésta gente, se han vuelto locos? Lo siento, Enrique, pero lo de la herida va a tener que esperar... -Manolo cogió una banda elástica para la frente, y se lo dió a Enrique, quien estaba tirado en el suelo, tocándose la herida:-Póntelo, frenará la sangre-Enrique hizo caso a lo que dijo su compañero, y se puso la banda:- De momento estamos a salvo, pero no creo que los cristales aguanten mucho. Dijo Manolo. Para su sorpresa, Enrique se había levantado, cogió un bate de beisbol que había en una estantería y se la lanzó a Manolo:-Tendrás que pelear, chico...-Dijo el viejo:-¿Que dices...?-Manolo dudó por unos momentos, pero pensó en lo que había dicho el viejo, y, pensándolo bien, era la única manera de salir de aquella pesadilla. Cogió el bate con firmeza, y empezó a apartar la barricada:-Prepárate, viejo-Dijo Manolo. Apartó del todo la barricada y, de repente, toda la horda fué hacia él. Acababa con ellos a golpes de bate, mientras Enrique se escondía en uno de los probadores. La sangre de los atacantes salpicaba contra Manolo, lo que hizo que le recorriera otro escalofrío, pero no dejó de dar a los cabeza-hueca su merecido. Al terminar con el último, mandándole le cabeza al quinto pino, se dispuso a buscar a su compañero:-¡Enrique, ya he acabado con todos, puedes salir!-Solo escuchó silencio. Manolo corrió hacia los probadores y ahí estaba el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero. Al parecer la banda no contuvo la sangre, y ésto acabó con la vida de Enrique. Manolo se sentía desorientado y solo. Quería que todo esto solo fuese una és de unos minutos de despedirse de su compañero, se reincorporó, agarró con fuerza el bate y abandonó la tienda deportiva.

Por si la situación no fuese lo suficientemente malo, el sistema automático apagó la mayoría de las luces del centro comercial. Vió un ascensor justo en su piso. Se subió a él y presionó el botón del segundo piso. Mientras subía pudo observar mesas con inyecciones y pulsómetros y demás aparatos médicos en los pisos inferiores. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, salió corriendo hacia la salida, pero éstas estaban barricadas con vallas metálicas y no pudo salir. Con las esperanzas echadas por el suelo, se levantó y miró su alrededor. Vió algo fuera de lo común. Una puerta roja, de metal, con una ventanilla de barras verticales en la parte superior. Corrió hacia él y se metió dentro. Sin detenerse a mirar lo que había dentro, cogió una barra de metal bastante pesada que había encima de una mesa cerca de la puerta y la puso entre el mango de la puerta, evitando así que entrara cualquier ser del exterior. De repente se sintió a salvo. Suspiró aliviado, con las manos en las rodillas, respirando fuertemente por lo que había corrido. Su descanso triunfal se vió interrumpido de repente por el chasquido de una escopeta. Al parecer no era el primero en llegar.

**Espero que os haya gustado, y, como dije antes, los próximos capítulos se parecerán más al juego. En vez de ser como no se quien conoció a no se cuanto y todo eso, será más de llegar de puerta en puerta con el grupo. **

**¡ATENCION! Acepto 3 personajes inventados, uno de los cuales ha de ser una chica y , porfavor, que sean originales. Con originales me refiero a que no todos sean "un joven de 19 años que sabe usar motos, es guapo" y todo eso. Mirad a los protagonistas de L4D y L4D2 si quereis basarlos UN POCO en ellos.**


End file.
